


Complicated

by ColorTeal



Series: Cliffjumper Lived AU [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: starscream the neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream shares his plan when the bots start creating plans to have ready for later; His idea is not well-received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

"Starscream! We can't _do_ that!"

Starscream had barged into a conversation going on between Optimus and Ratchet, something those who lived at the base were getting used to, which did nothing to make it any less aggravating.

Fowler had dropped some information, new technology humans were working on to increase fuel efficiency. Ratchet was immediately interested, with Optimus himself noting its usefulness and agreeing with the Autobot medic that this human advance would be greatly helpful to the Autobots and immediately started on plans and ideas that could be put to action should they get this technology for their base, weapons, anything as well as their plans for acquiring it through trade.

Starscream had forced himself into the topic with his own plan: Just take the technology for themselves.

"And why not? Humans pose _no threat_ , we can simply watch them develop this from afar and take it when it is complete!"

"Starscream! We are _visitors_ on this planet!" Ratchet rebutted, vocalizer strained from his effort to not yell. "And our relationship with the government we work with is rocky enough _as is_ without stealing from them!"

"Starscream," Optimus voiced sternly. "Theft will  _destroy_ relationships we have with humans. I will not let anyone turn themselves into a target, even if their intentions are good."

"Wh-, bu-," Starscream sputtered.

"We cannot risk becoming enemies with humans, or killing humans, or being attacked by them." Ratchet huffed, aggravated with explaining something that was common-sense to him.

"I didn't say we had to kill them!" Starscream stopped on the concrete, wings flared. "Only steal! This should be acceptable! We should take what we need!"

"It is not that simple, Starscream. Not for Autobots." Optimus swung his arm, non-verbally and promptly ending the conversation there before leaving. More stuttering came out, followed by Starscream dropping his arms and begrudgingly accepted the tiny defeat.

"We'll get a hold of the technology somehow, Starscream." Ratchet spoke after clearing his vocalizer. "It sometimes takes awhile, but Optimus usually can get some kind of trade to work out an-"

"Forget about it." Starscream spat. "I can create something better than what the _entire species_ could make out of _scrap_ around this base. We don't need them." With that, Starscream stormed off per usual for the jet.

Ratchet huffed, shaking his helm before making his way for the console he usually worked from before a realization caught him mid-step.

"Starscream! Don't break anything again!"

 


End file.
